Au fond des tenebres
by Yogane
Summary: Draco est malheureux, ses parents sont morts et il se retrouve tout seul. Voldemort est mort lui est sans amis et un jeune homme va lui mener la vie dur. Notre prince des Serpentard va devoir se battre comme jamais SLASH CHAP 3 EST UP!
1. Chapitre 1

Auteur: Densetsu Yogane 

Style: Romance, Amitié

Type: Slash

**Au fond des ténebres.**

****

Ecrit par Densetsu Yogane.

*    *

Mon histoire n'a rien d'un conte de Fée. J'ai beaucoup souffert à cause de mes parents et maintenant je souffre de leurs absences. J'ai dix-huit ans et ma vie a été détruite par un seul homme, un unique homme, Tom Marvolo Riddle et le pire, c'est que je ne peux pas me venger car il a été tué.

J'ai l'impression d'être un enfant qui vient de se reveiller dans une pièce noire seulement eclairé par le feu qui brule dans la cheminée et où j'ai beau crier dans cette pièce qui est pourtant  la mienne, tout me semble inconnu. Ces murs sont tellement froids, je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant mais aujourd'hui, mes parents sont morts et moi, je suis là et je dois vivre alors que rien me retient ici, sur cette terre. Ni  la vengeance encore moins l'amour réussira à me sauver car je suis déjà mort, mon Coeur est aussi froid que de la glace. Les tenebres se referment sur moi et où le feu s'éteindra bientot à tout jamais.

*    *

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Il est different de toutes les autres fois. Aujourd'hui est la rentrée des classes mais c'est aussi notre première sans la menace du Lord  et aussi ma septième année a Poudlard, ma dernière année. Je soulève mes bagages et marche doucement, silencieusement vers le Poudlard Express. Une fois mes bagages mis dans la soute, je me retourne mais il n'y a que le vide. Mes parents ne sont pas derriere moi avec leurs sourires froids. Ils ne seront plus jamais là et malgré moi, ma vue se brouille. Mais je ne peux pas pleurer. Un malefoy ne pleure pas, un malefoy reste fort même s'il est face a une situation douloureuse. Vous savez j'ai toujours cru au fond de moi que si j'étais un bon petit garcon ma mere et mon père arriveraient à m'aimer mais j'ai… J'ai toujours échoué. 

- " Eh Malefoy, C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain." Dis un rouquin de son age tout en le poussant a l'intérieur.

Draco se retourna avec un regard assassin et se trouva une petite cabine à l'écart de tous. Le train se mit en route vers Poudlard et il se perdit dans ses pensées. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit à la vole. 

- " C'est toi le seul survivant des mangemorts? T'es le fils du mangemort le monstre Lucius Malefoy, c'est ca?" Demanda un enfant a la tignasse blonde agé d'environ quinze ans. 

Draco ne sut quoi répondre, blessé par les propos du garcon mais il se reprit très vite. 

- " JE suis peut-être le fils d'un mangemort mais sache que je suis d'une ancienne famille de sorciers. Alors que toi, tu n'es surement qu'un enfant de moldu en d'autre terme un sang-de-bourbe, UN ENFANT DE BASSE ORIGINE. ALORS CASSE TOI." Draco avait hurlé ces derniers mots fou de rage et de tristesse. Il était très près du garcon qui sourit.

- " Je préfère être un sang-de-bourbe comme tu dis que le fils d'un salopard de mangemort qui a tué des centaines d'innocents." Sur ces mots, l'enfant parti laissant Draco blème. 

Tel un zombie, il alla fermer la porte de son compartiment lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Harry Potter. Il serra les dents et claqua la porte. 

La fin du trajet pour Poudlard se passa sans aucun autres desagrements. Toutes les années excepté les premières prirent place dans la grande sale. Tout le monde le regarda comme un monstre qui ne méritait pas de vivre et Draco fit comme si de rien était. Il s'assit à sa table, il n'y avait plus aucun Serpentard de septieme. Tous étaient devenus mangemort et était morts sauf lui. Son père l'avait mis à l'ecart de cette guerre et n'était jamais devenu mangemort comme la plupart des gens le pensaient. Draco tendit l'oreille et fut blessé d'entendre des phrases du genre: 

- " C'est un fils de mangemort!" Disait l'un

- " C'est le fils du monstre Lucius Malefoy." Disait l'autre. 

- " Il fait partie d'une famille d'assassins." Murmurait un troisième. 

Dumbledore se racla la gorge et commenca a faire son speech habituel et comme d'habitude, Draco revassait. 

- " … Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Malefoy…" Draco releva subitement la tête en entendant son nom. "… sont les prefets de leur maison respective et auront un appartement privé comprenant comme ceux de Serdaigle et Pouffsoufle, deux chambres, une salle commune et une salle de bain. Vous pouvez retourner a vos dortoirs." 

Draco était paralysé, il était prefet et devrait dormir avec Harry Potter. Il serait donc vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ensemble mais ce n'etait pas ca qu'il le paralysait le plus, c'était d'être le prefet d'une centaine de serpentards qui n'avait aucun respect pour lui. Il était la risée de sa maison. 

  
Les quatre prefets se leverent et commencerent a aller vers leur dortoirs respectifs sauf un, le prefet de serpentard avait beaucoup de problemes avec les siens. 

- " Suivez moi." Ordonna Draco d'un ton qui se voulait calme. 

- " FILS D'ASSASSIN!" Cria un des enfants de Serpentard. 

- " On en veut pas d'un mangemort comme prefet!" Dit le garcon qui l'avait rencontré dans le train.

Toute les classes s'étaient arreté pour observer le premier garcon qui faisait tête à Draco Malefoy sans sourcillier. 

- " Laisse moi me presenter, Malefoy. Je suis Anthony Houston." Il s'approcha de raco pour n'etre qu'a quelque centimeters de lui et lui chuchota a l'oreille. " Desolé de te decevoir mais tu n'es plus le prince de Serpentard car aujourd'hui, c'est moi…" raco ne pu repliquer qu'il recu un coup de genou bien placer qui lui coupa la respiration.

Il tomba à terre et une centaine de coups tomberent sur lui, tous aussi douloureux les uns que les autres. 

Anthony sortit sa baguette magique avec un sourire malsain alors que tous les élèves retenèrent leur respiration.

- " Il est tant d'en finir avec le dernier mangemort, tu ne crois pas malefoy! … AVADA…" Le sang de Draco ne fit qu'un tour et ses larmes commencerent a couler. C'était donc ca la honte de mourir sans se battre. 

- "  **Petrificus totalus !**" Cria une voix feminine. Draco entendit les pas de course se rapprocher de lui à vive allure et un voile d'or passé devant ses yeux ainsi que des yeux couleur de glace. 

- " Mère…" Murmura Draco avant de tomber dans l'inconsience.   

Lorsque Draco se reveilla, la lune brillait de milles feux dans le ciel d'Angleterre. Il fut supris de ne pas se retrouver à l'infirmerie mais dans ce qui devait être sa chambre privée. Sa chambre était coloré de vert et argent. Sur les murs se trouvaient de nombreuses photos de Salazar ou de ce champs de bataille. Draco ne portait plus qu'un boxer et ses blessures avaient ete bandées. Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage amochée. Sa lèvre était gonflé et son visage comportait de nombreuses egratignures. Il sortit de sa chambre et entra dans la salle commune et se mit a la fenetre regardant le paysage qui s'offrait a lui. 

_Je n'ai jamais été si humilié de ma vie. Jamais personne n'avait encore osé toucher à Draco Malefoy. Tous avait peur de moi mais aujourd'hui, plus rien n'est comme avant. Je n'ai plus personne pour discuter, personne a qui me confier. Tous me croivent mangemort alors que je ne le suis pas. _

- " Tu ne dors pas?" Draco sursauta et se retourna pour se trouver face à face avec le fameux Harry Potter. 

- " Quelle belle observation, Potter!" Souffla Draco alors qu'il se retournait pour contempler a nouveau la lune tandis qu'Harry secoua négativement la tête. 

- " Tu ne devras pas rejeter tous ceux qui te parle sans t'insulter, Malefoy. Surtout maintenant que tout les serpentard sont contre toi. Tu as failli mourir aujourd'hui." 

- " …" Draco se mordit la levre pour qu'il ne le voit pas  en état de faiblesse mais ses larmes coulaient. 

- " Je t'ai soigner, c'est moi qui t'ai ramener ici. Je pensais que peut-être l'infirmerie n'etait pas un endroit sur pour toi." Harry s'approcha de Draco et lui mit une main sur l'épaule. " Draco, fais attention à toi. Houston est un mec dangereux…" La main sur l'epaule de Draco s'envola. 

- " Harry!" Mais lorsqu'il se retourna plus personne n'etait là. 

A suivre. 

Le chapitre suivant sera posté le Lundi 22 sept. 2003


	2. chapitre 2

Merci à: 

**Cajedi, Véga,yami ni hikari, Okami-chan, Arwenn, clau, Alexiel, loumiolla, Louve Darkness.**

**Je suis heureuse que mon histoire vous a plu ! Vu le nombre de reviews, j'ai decide de vous faire une petit plaisir en vous envoyant plûtot le Chapitre 2.**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos messages.**

**J'espere continuer a avoir autant de reviews et ENCORE MERCI !!!!!!!!!**

CHAPITRE 2 

Le lendemain matin, Draco s'habilla à la hate grimaçant sous la douleur, ce "Houston" l'avait bien eu. Il vaita classe avec Severus Rogue et tous les griffondors. Il remit son impassible masque et sortit de sa chambre. Adossé a un mur, Harry semblait attendre quelqu'un. 

- - " Je t'attendais, Malefoy." Draco hausse un sourcil. " On a potions. Tu viens?" 

- - " Nous ne sommes pas amis, Potter." Lanca il froidement. 

- - " Nous ne sommes pas amis." Sourit Harry.

Draco suivit alors Harry avec son petit air superieur. Longeant les longs couloirs de Poudlard, le serpentard regardait furtivement le jeune homme à la cicatrice qui arborait une mine rayonnante. Harry était devenu un très beau garcon et ses yeux verts lui mangeait le visage, ses cheveux noirs en bataille lui donnait un charme en d'autres termes, il était tout à fait désirable . Son corps était muscle et legerement doré par le soleil. 

- - " Mais que vois-je! L'ex-prince des serpentards c'est trouvé un autre garde du corps et pas n'importe qui ma parole, Harry Potte, le survivant." Les deux prefets s'etaient arretés pour faire face au garcon de quinze ans que Draco commençait à bien connaître. " Draco, tu m'excuseras cette familiarité mais combien payes-tu notre survivant pour te sauver de la mort? 1000 galions ?  plus?" Il poussa un léger cri de surprise. " Oh, mais peut-être que tu ne le payes pas en argent mais en nature! Tu ferais une belle pute, Draco…" 

Sans réflechir, Draco se jeta sur le garcon, oubliant la douleur qui le tenaillait depuis hier. Houston avait touché son amour propre et ça, il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Ce n'était pas un duel de sorciers qui se tenait entre les deux jeunes apprentis sorciers mais un combat au corps à corps. Draco devait bien l'admettre la technique moldue s'averait des fois beaucoup plus efficace que celle des sorciers.

Draco et Houston se battait, c'était la loi du plus fort et aujourd'hui, le plus fort, Draco devait bien l'admettre, était cet enfant de moldu, Houston. Ils enchainaient coups bas sur coups bas tandis qu'Harry lui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Il fronca les sourcils. Décidement, il n'aimait mais alors pas du tout cet Houston et Draco était beaucoup trop en dessous de ses capacitées aussi bien physiques que magiques. 

_* Un Malefoy se bat jusqu'au bout. *_

Draco recu un coup dans le ventre qui lui fit cracher du sang.

_* Tu nous fais honte! Tu n'es qu'un rate. *_

Houston reserra ses mains sur le cou de l'ex-prince des Serpentards. 

_* Tu ne mérites pas d'être un Malefoy! *_

Draco suffoquait. Ce n'était pas seulement la souffrance physique qui lui faisait tant mal mais aussi celle mentale. La voix de son père résonnait dans sa tête. De ces dernières forces, il rejeta Houston en arriere et le jeune serpentard prit une respiration explosive alors que le jeune enfant de moldu revenait a la charge.  

Harry allait intervenir quand: 

- - " ANTHONY, ARRETE CA DE SUITE!"  cria une furie blonde en s'interposant entre les deux garçons et les maintenant écarté l'un de l'autre. 

D'un geste brusque, Anthony effaca le sang qui coulait au coin de sa bouche et replica, acide: 

- - " Tiens, tiens Morganne, ma BATARDE de soeur…" Il allait continuer mais la jeune femme le coupa.

- - " Tais toi! Va plûtot au cours!" Le garcon partit les dents serrés mais bien décidé à se venger tôt ou tard. " Bonjour." Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire. " Tu es denouveau mal au point, Draco."

Draco était bouche bée par cette jeune femme nommée Morganne. Non seulement le sale gosse était parti mais en plus de cela, elle l'appelait Draco. C'etait un Malefoy, un noble comment pouvait elle l'injurier à ce point. Draco allait répondre vertement quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de la jeune fille. Glace contre Glace. Un océan bleu aussi chaud que le sien était froid. 

- - " Je vais…Bien." La dénommée Morganne était le jeune fille d'hier alors qu'il allait tomber dans l'inconscience. Il en était certain. Tout son corps le lui disait.

Toujours à terre, Draco vit la main de la jeune femme s'approcher de lui. Il ferma les yeux s'attendant à un coup qui ne vint pas mais à la place, il reçu une caresse. Incertain, il ouvrit les yeux regardant la jeune fille, un voile de tristesse dans les yeux de celle-ci. 

Morganne se leva et tendit la main au serpentard. Celui-ci regarda pendant une fraction de minutes le main tendue de la jeune fille et l'a pris. En moins de mots qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il se retrouva sur ses deux jambes. 

- - " Je m'appelle Morganne Houston, je suis la demie soeur d'Anthony. J'ai dix-sept ans. Je suis une serpentard dans la même année que toi. Je viens de Beaubateaux" 

- - " Draco Malefoy." Morganne sourit.

- - " Je sais qui tu es. Draco Lucius Malefoy, prince des serpentards et accessoirement Dieu du sexe." Draco esquissa un leger sourire mais repondit amèrement.

- - " Ex-prince." Elle lui sourit mysterieusement. 

Harry se racla la gorge. 

- - " Au cas de rompre un moment "magique", je vous rappelle tout de même que nous avons cours!" Dit amerement celui-ci. 

Ils courèrent vers leur fameux cours de potions. Draco s'assit a l'écart, au fond de la grande salle alors qu'Harry s'assit à cote de Ron. 

Il entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge et sourire timidement.

- - " Je peux?" Il acquiesca. Morganne sourit plus franchement cette fois-ci, s'assit et donna un léger baiser sur la joue du jeune serpentard qui pris une lègerte couleur.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée faisant sursauter toute la classe. 

- - " Aujourd'hui, la potion du jour est l'espérance. Cette potion dévoile une souffrance enfuie et le souhait de devenir quelqu'un de mieux…." Rogue continua à parler. 

Draco récolta 10 points pour serpentard alors qu'harry en fit perdre 5 pour inatention et Neville, 20 pour avoir comme à son habitude raté la potion.

Les cours de la matinée passèrent rapidement et Draco se retrouva alongé pres de la forêt interdite, l'écart des autres à manger son dejeuner. 

- - " Je peux te tenir compagnie?" Draco sursauta, il n'avait entendu personne s'approcher de lui. Peut-.être parce qu'il était entrain de somnoler, peut-etre parce qu'il était plonger dans ses pensées… Peut-être. Draco se retourna et vit Morganne, il la regarda de haut en bas puis haussa les épaules. Morganne s'assit près de Draco. " T'es pas très bavard!" Il poussa un petit soupir d'agacement. 

- - "J'aime le silence…" Dit il en passant une main dans l'herbe fraiche alors que son regard fixait quelque chose au loin. Morganne suivit son regard et se pencha à l'oreille du serpentard.

- - " Tu l'aimes bien?"

- - " Qui?"

- - " La personne que tu regardes, Harry…"

- - " Nan mais t'es folle. Je ne suis pas homo! C'est mon pire ennemi!!" Cria t'il completement furieux. 

Morganne commenca à rire et se mit califourchon sur le prince des serpentard. " Tu l'aimes!" rigola t'elle. " Oh oui, tu l'aimes! J'en suis certaine!" Morganne chatouilla Draco qui se tordait sous la douce torture en disant le contraire. "Non, t'es folle" Rit il." Arête!" souffla t'il entre deux respirations. Morganne arreta la torture qu'elle faisait subir au jeune Malefoy et retomba sur le torse de celui-ci. 

Draco ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes. Jamais encore il ne s'etait senti aussi bien, jamais encore personne n'avait comme ca avec lui. C'était la première fois qu'il avait ris de si bon coeur. Mais Morganne était sur lui et sa tête reposait sur son torse. Doucement très doucement, il entoura de ses bras le corps de la jeune fille. 

- - " Tu es le prince des serpentard, Draco." Sourit elle.

* * *

Harry qui discutait avec Ron se retourna en entendant des éclats de rire. Il fut surpris en voyant Draco rire si franchement. Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi. Son coeur se serra en voyant le serpentard rendre l'étreinte à la jeune Morganne. 

- - " Ben, il s'emmerde pas cet andouille de Malefoy! 10 galions qu'a la fin du mois il l'a baisé!" Jeta Ron.

- - " Oh le ferme, Ron!" Harry laissa Ron en plan, bouillant intérieurement. 

A suivre…


	3. Chapitre 3

J'espere qu'il va vous plaire !!! Pleins de reviews pleaseuuhhhhh !!

Yogane Densetsu 

Chapitre 3 

Draco ouvrit doucement les yeux, il tenait tendrement dans ses bras le corps de Morganne. Ca faisait trois mois qu'ils étaient de venu inseparable. Pour la premiere fois de sa vie, il avait une veritable amie. Pas un idiot comme Crabbe et Goyle mais une personne avec beaucoup de caractere et qui donnerait sa vie pour lui et lui, sa vie pour elle. 

Morganne dormait tres rarement dans le dortoir des filles de Serpentard. Elle s'était mise tout les Serpentard à dos en s'alliant à lui. 

- " A quoi tu penses?" Draco sursauta, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que sa jeune amie était reveillée. 

- " A toi." 

- " Et même pas à un beau brun aux yeux verts?"dit elle malicieusement. 

- " Arrete avec ca." 

- " Mais enfin pourquoi tu n'avoues pas que tu l'aimes? Deviens ami avec lui au moins! Mais ne reste pas sans bouger!" s'écria t'elle hors d'elle.

Draco sortit de sa chambre en claquant la porte. 

_Bon sang, pourquoi veut elle que je lui dise que j'eprouve quelque chose envers Harry… Pourquoi? _

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et resta paralysé en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Harry Potter était en tenue d'Adam. Draco devait bien admettre que le survivant était très, très bien foutu. Ses nombreux abdos étaient parfaitement dessinés et, il rougit, il était bien monté. 

- " MALEFOY!" Cria le brun en prenant un essui pour se cacher tandis que Draco ne bougeait pas d'un pas. Il déglutit difficilement. 

- " Je… euh… Je savais pas que tu étais là… Euh… Pardon…" reculant doucement sans détacher son regard du beau brun. 

- " CASSE TOI, MALEFOY" Dis le jeune garcon aussi rouge qu'une pivoine dans ses premiers jours de floraison. 

Draco ferma la porte alors qu'un rire cristallin retentissait dans toute la salle commune des deux jeunes prefets. 

- " Alors le spectacle était jouissif? A en croire la bosse au niveau de ton entre jambe, je crois que je peux dire que c'était le cas." Il lanca un regard de pur haine à la serpentard.

- " Lache moi avec ca!" 

- " Avoue que tu l'aimes alors!"

- " N-O-N" 

- " Oh, donc tu n'y verras aucun inconvenient à ce que je lui fasse quelque avances?" Draco comprit alors pourquoi le choixchapeau l'avait mis a Serpentard. C'était une vraie petite peste quand elle s'y mettait.

Alors qu'il allait repliquer vertement, le gryffondor sortit de la salle de bain. Il se racla la gorge, passa une main dans ses cheveux desordonnés et dit:

- " Tu peux y aller maintenant." Draco qui s'était perdu dans la contemplation du magnifique parquet murmura un "oui" inaudible et s'enfuit dans la salle de bain sous un autre éclat de rire de sa jeune amie. 

- " On peut dire que tu as fais de l'effet sur notre beau et insensible serpentard." Dit Morganne. 

- " …" 

- " Ce soir comme tu le sais surement, il y a un grand bal." En disant ces mots, elle avancait dangereusement vers le gryffondor. " J'aimerais y aller avec toi." Morganne posa un doigt sur les levres du survivant. " S'il te plait." Fit elle les yeux mi-clos. Ce qui Harry devait bien l'admettre, la rendait irresitible. 

- "… je… D'accord." Fit elle en se penchant vers les levres du beau prefet. 

- " Pot…" Draco qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain, vit sa meilleure amie et Harry s'approcher doucement pour se lier par le billet d'un tendre baiser. Le prince des serpentard sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux et poussa brutalement le gryffondor. " NE LA TOUCHE PAS POTTER! JE TE L'INTERDIS, NE LA TOUCHE PAS!" 

- " Draco, il est mon cavalier pour le bal de ce soir que tu le veilles ou non!" Draco se retourna très lentement vers Morganne, les larmes semblaient tomber sans qu'il puisse y faire quelque chose. 

- " Morg… Pourquoi? POURQUOI !?"

- " Tu n'as qu'a avouer." Dit elle. 

Draco s'enfuit dans sa chambre et ferma la porte a double tour. Il avait l'impression d'être trahi. Trahi par sa meilleure amie, par Harry. Oui, il aimait Harry depuis longtemps mais il avait peur. Peur de salir le nom des Malefoy, peur de souffrir, peur d'aimer, peur d'être lui tout simplement. 

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'endormit de fatigue et de changrin. 

* * * 

La fete battait de son plein, Morganne dansait avec Harry qui se débrouillait tres bien alors que les serpentards et gryffondors semblaient furieux du spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. 

Cependant Morganne souriait pas, son regard était aussi triste que celui d'Harry à ce moment là. 

* * *

Draco était prostré dans sa chambre. 

_N'ai je pas le droit d'être heureux?Pourquoi suis-je un Malefoy? Pourquoi dois-je l'aimer? _

_Je suis seul. _

_Seul, les yeux dans le vague. _

_Seul sans ceux que j'aime. _

_Comment oublier ton sourire? Tout ses souvenirs? Bons ou mauvais._

_J'aimerais tellement connaitre nos corps brulants enlacés. _

Draco prit sa plus belle tunique et pour la premiere fois de sa vie, il ne mit pas ses cheveux en arriere avec une tonne de gel. Il prit la plus grande decision de sa vie, il allait être lui-même. 

Il descendit vers la grande salle. De nombreuses filles le regardaient surprises, d'autres ne semblaient ne pas l'avoir reconnu. Il s'arreta net en voyant Harry danser avec Morganne. 

- " Mais qui voila! Draco Malefoy!" tout le monde s'était arrete de danser. Morganne regarda avec horreur son frère attaquer verbalement son meilleur ami. Harry ne bougeait pas regardant avec envie Draco.

Draco se retourna doucement vers Anthony Houston et sourit. Houston fronca les sourcils. " Mangemort! Ma batarde de soeur t'a laisser tomber, elle prefere le survivant plutot qu'une larve comme toi."

Draco souriait toujours et posa une main sur sa chemise et commenca a deboutonner sa chemise de soie blanche. Laissant apparaitre une peau sans imperfection, la chemise tomba sur le sol.

- " Mangemort, hein?" il montra son bras à l'assemblé. Houston grimaca son bras n'avait aucune marque, rien. 

Houston se jetta sur Draco, ils se battaient de facon moldue mais cette fois ci, Houston n'avait pas l'avantage. Les yeux de Draco étaient animés d'un feu que personne n'avait encore jamais vu. C'était comme si quelqu'un guidait ses pas. Comme si pour la première fois de sa vie, il savait qui il était.

Draco envoya son poing dans le nez de son agresseur qui tomba à genoux. 

Draco qui n'avait toujours pas perdu son sourire s'ecria devant toute l'assemblée: " Je suis Draco Malefoy, le prince des serpentards!" 

Morganne en larme se jeta au cou de Draco sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Draco murmura doucement à l'oreille de sa jeune amie: " J'avoue… Je l'aime de tout mon coeur."

Il se détacha de l'étreinte de la serpentard et marcha lentement vers le gryffondor. Il posa un genou à terre. 

- " M'accorderais-tu cette danse, Harry Potter?' Il releva la tête en souriant. Ses yeux bleus glace se perdirent dans l'ocean d'emeraude. Harry hocha la tête. 

Draco posa une main sur le dos d'Harry et l'autre délicatement dans sa main. Il eut des murmure de surprise, d'appreciation et bien sur de dégout. Draco sourit en entendant Morganne pousser un cri de joie alors que la musique commencait et qu'il fit danser Harry sur le piste.   

Harry ne quitta pas Draco des yeux de peur de le perdre. Le serpentard fit tourner le survivant. Harry fut surpris que Draco sache danser si bien. Le prince des serpentards le fit encore une fois tourner mais cette fois-ci, le survivant se retrouva contre le torse nu du prince. Il rougit en sentant les levres douce de Draco contre son cou ainsi que son souffle. Ils continuèrent à danser jusque quand la musique s'arreta et le prince posa un doux baiser sur la main du gryffondor. 

- " Merci pour cette danse, Harry." Dit il en devoilant de belles dents blanches. 

- " De… de rien." Harry allait ajouter quelque chose mais Ron les interrompit. Draco sourit en voyant le regard furieux du roux. 

- " Harry, tu viens?" Demanda le garcon. 

Harry lanca un regard désolé à Draco qui le regarda partir, un sourire aux lèvres. 

A suivre. 

Please des reviews.


End file.
